Purr Party
by Matt044
Summary: As it's summer Marienette invited to Summer party. But her parents give her a beatiful present. Will Mari make herself appeal to her crush? (English ain't my native language so sorry for my errors. I don't own Miraculous. Italics are character's throughts.)
1. Chapter 1

Purr Party

Chaper 1: New Swimsuit

Description: As it's summer Marienette invited to Summer party. But her parents give her a beatiful present. Will Mari make herself appeal to her crush? (English ain't my native language so sorry for my errors. I don't own Miraculous._ Italics are character's throughts._)

Marienette woken up. She was very happy today. Cause she's going to have a pool party at Nino's house. So she was trying to select her swimsuit. She took the blue bikini and said to Tikki:

Do u think i will look well to Adrien at this thing?

Tikki said to her holder: Adrien should love you not for how you look but who you are.

Marienette didn't question her because Tikki had even more experience than her. Then Marienette's parents called her. The bluenette went to down with stairs and she seen here parents are holding a red swimsuit with black dots.

Sabine and Tom said in unison: Mari our little girl we know you have a party today. So we boughth this for you. We are sure Adrien will love you with that. Marienette hesitantly said thanks to her parents and runned to her room.

She said: Uff! It's a disaster! All class will understand that i'm Ladybug!

Tikki said her: Don't worry too much. People are blind. Do you think that people will understand Ladybug - the lucky charm of Paris is a such a klutz undermask? And also this Ladybug swimsuit is kinda popular nowadays._ Chloe also __weared that suit_. _Personally i didn't liked it. _Then Marienette's cell phone began to call. It was Alya.

Marienette took thr phone and opened it.

Alya said to her loudly: Hi! Hey Mari are u coming? We are waiting you at Luka's car in front of your house.

Mari (as her friends called her) said: Yes i'm coming in 5 minutes.

Then bluenette quickly weared her Ladybug-themed swimsuit and ran to outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Car talk

Marienette was running downstairs. She seen her friend's car. She said: Hide, Tikki! Alya greeted her: Hello Mari! Where have u been girl? We were waiting for u.

Marienette smiled and sat down. She looked into car. There were Alya, Mylene, Rose, Alix at back seat. Juleka sat at front seat and Luka was driving. Alya weared a orange swimsuit, Mylene had a grey one, Juleka had a purple bikini, Rose wored a pink swimsuit. Luka's swimsuit was cyan. Alix had a cyan-white bikini, too. Alya looked at Marienette and said: Hey girl, ur swimsuit is just awesome. It's Ladybug colored. I'm sure Adrien'll love u with that.

Mari said: Re - Alya, thanks. _I was nearly exposed my bff's secret. Be more careful. _I don't think Adrien will love me anymore. I ruined my change at the museum. Anyway, Adrien is dating with Kagami. Loving him is losing game.

_Marienette remembered things happened a week ago. She throught Adrien was a statue and kissed him. But Adrien said i love another girl. It was a ridicilous first kiss. _

Rose tried to cheer up Marienette: Mari, don't be such pessimistic. Look, Alya and Nino are how a good couple. I hope u will date with Adrien soon.

Mylene added: Ivan and I are also very happy. I wish a good relationship to u, too.

Alix shouted: Why doesn't anyone talks about my crush, Nath. Even since Marc came, Nath never hang outs with me anymore. I tried to confess him about this, but he said he should talk with Marc. Also, i'll have tatoos at my next birthday! I asked about it my dad and he said i can have when i'm 16.

Rose: But tatoos are bad for ur skin health. Anyway, that's ur choice.

Juleka showed her arm and said: I already have a tatoo. It's so cool, ain't it.

All girls looked at Juleka's left arm. It was tatoo of an electronic guitar. Marienette doesn't interested in tatoos but this tatoo was skillfully made. She asked: Who made it?

Luka's friend, Juleka told.

A minute later Luka parked the car said: Girls, we've arrived.

Girls gone to outside and they seen a door of a beatiful house. Marienette knocked the door with shyness. Nino opedned the door. He was wearing a green swimsuit. Nino said: Hi girls! Why u've been so late?

Alya told while watching at Nino: Mari was so slow, my turtle.

Then girls entered the house. There was a pool, loud music, fast foods here. Marienette was frozen when she saw Adrien. Oh, Adrien!

Notes: Thanks for all rewiews! It's my first fanfic so please be understanding. English is not my native language so i'm very sorry for my grammar.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Drought

Marienette was frozen when she saw my GOD, Adrien was even hotter than his pictures in magazines. His blonde hair, friendly smile,six-pack and muscles was every fangirl's wildest dream. Adrien waved his hand and said: Hello, Mari! Ur swimsuit looks nice.

H-i-i Ad-ri-ri-ri-en! Marienette said very shamefully to man of her dreams. Marienette looked to pool. Pool looked deep almost 2 meters. She didn't wanted to go into pool, cause she couldn't swim well. So she sit on the sunbed. Then she heard an annoying voice: Hey, reptile what happened? Are u trying to get attention of Adrikins?! That's ridicilous. Utterly ridiculous!

Marienette looked to her back and seen Chloe. This spoiled brat was wearing black and yellow colored bikini, resembling her alter ego's - Queen Bee's suit. And Sabrina was bringing her friend(!) juice with orange-white swimsuit. Then Alya came and sit near her. The brunette said:

Girl, why are u so shy? I know Adrien is super hot, but relax! Look Nath and Marc came.

Marienette looked and seen them. Nathaniel wore a tomato colored swimsuit and Marc wore rainbow-colored bikini. She said: Hello Nath, hi Marc!

They said: Hi Mari! Then Nathaniel said: Mari, ur swimsuit is ho-gorgerous! It looks like Ladybug. When he said that his face turned red cause he was talkin' about his super crush. And Marc watched Nath jelaously when he said that.

Hi friends, look what i've bring to y'all. Lemonades! - Lie-la, Marienette's arch enemy said. She wore a orange bikini, resembling Volpina's outfit. And Lila wore her fake necklace, too.

Everybody ran to took lemonades. Lila gave lemonade to everyone. When Mari came she said: Oops! It finished. But then she said: Here it is! and Lila throw a bucket of ice to Marienette's face. Everybody except Adrien laught at her. She was embarrased and her feet slowly slipped to the pool. Marienette tried to swim, but she was too clumsy to swim adn she said: Adrien, save me!

Eveybody jumped to the pool to rescue Marienette. Except Lila and Chloe. Lila laugted with evil and said: Ha ha ha ha! That's what she deserved. But her classmates didn't hear it cause they were too busy to save the bluenette. And Chloe was busy with watching her phone. Then Adrien rescued Marienette and took hr to ground. She was drown so she coudn't breathe.

Alya - her best friend said: Poor Mari. I'm comin' to heal u. Then Alya massaged Marienette's broken hearth. But she didn't opened her eyes. Then Rose said: Somebody needs to do mouth to mouth respiration a.k.a. - kiss of live.

After a moment of akward silence Adrien said: I will kiss her. Then he moved his lips to Marienette's red, frozen cold lips. And Adrien kissed her.

Thanks for all rewievs! Sorry for cliff-hanger. Next chapter is final one. English is not my native language so sorry for grammar mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Kiss

When Adrien kissed her, Marienette felt a soft sensation on her lips. And she opened her eyes. Marienette was shocked. Is it a dream, or realty? Without thinking she hugged Adrien and they kissed for nearly 10 seconds. It was really a romantic, exiting scene.

Everybody was shocked and exited for the kiss. Only Chloe and Lila was very angry. They were super jelaous. Chloe shouted: This is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! And left party with jelausly angry.

And Marc also said: I wish, I was at Mari's place. Then Nathaniel watched him with a warning.

Then Adrien stopped kissing. Marienette looked to her love interest and said: Thank u, for saving me Adrien.

Adrien responded politely: It was a plesure for me, Mari. Friends should help each other, right?

Nino gone near Adrien and said: Hey dude, if Kagami hears this happened, she's goin' to kill u. Do u really love Mari?

Adrien told his friend: I just saved Mari's live, she's just a friend to me. _But it's oblivious that they're more than just friends. They're soulmates._

Then party gone happily. At night, Mari was at car with her friends. She shouted happily: OmG! I kissed Adrien! This is my happiest day of my live! Maybe we will date after that! Then after finishing university we will get married, we will have 3 children named Emma, Louis, Hugo and a hamster named...

Mari! Can u be calmer. I understant why u are so exited, but if u wanna do all those things with Adrien u should be more open to him. Alya said.

Rose: I celebrate u Mari! I wish more romantic moments for u.

Luka said: It's so beatiful that u're following ur dreams, Mari.

Marienette told: Thanks for this, my friends. I wish u good night, and happy relationships!

She left car and ran to her home. It was very late and her parents were sleeping. Marienette opened door with key and gone to her room quietly. She looked at her watch. It was 2.00. Marienette said to Tikki: I'm so happy! Can u believe, i kissed Adrien! But i don't think he will love me ever. He said there's another girl he likes. I think she's Kagami. Uff Kagami! Ihate her!

Tikki said: Don't be so angry and pessimistic. I rather think there will be a unbeilevable surprise for you. Have good hope on future.

Marienette yawned and said: Ahh! I'm sooo tired. I'm goin' to sleep. She gone to toilet, washed her hands and brushed her teeth. Then Marienette layed to her pink bed. She slept. She didn't know how many adventures, reveals and secrets are waiting her tomorrow.

Thanks for all readers, reviews and favorites. It was my first fanfic, so be understanding for mistakes. This fanfic happens after episode Puppeteer 2 and before episode Chat Blanc. Stay in peace!

Matt044


End file.
